1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is internal combustion engines and more particularly charge-forming devices employing a heating means operated electrically from a battery to heat a metal screen against which the fuel mixture is directed.
2. Background of the Invention
A general discussion of previous methods and apparatus is contained in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/381,436 filed 05/24/82 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,077), wherein is described a system in which the fuel mixture is heated by means of heated exhaust gases from the vehicle engine. This is acceptable for certain uses and operation but it has been found desirable to provide an alternative method of heating the fuel mixture which does not depend upon the vehicle exhaust gases and other heat from the engine but rather is operated from a source of electricity such as the vehicle battery. Electrically operated devices have the advantage of reducing the size of the installation and the weight of the apparatus as well as making it easier for installation in certain types of vehicle engines.